The Fire Phoenix
by Blackeyes1001
Summary: Kai is a pirate of the seven seas. See what happans when he mets someone he didn't expect to met. ReiXOC It's an M for later chapters just in case. Co writter World Wonder. I will not update anymore until you review. It's nice to hear what people think
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Years and years ago, before our time; before electricity: when pirates ruled the seas and oceans. There was a ship feared by all and name spoken by none. Its name was The Fire Phoenix, with a crew of cutthroats, thieves and murderers as ruthless as any crew on the seven seas. The captain of this ship was as bad as all of them put together. Some say he would kill thousands to see if his blade was shape enough. Eyes as red as blood itself; his hair two shades of blue; one navy, one light grey blue. - Four blue triangles, two on each cheek made him look like a tiger. He could be as fierce as that sometimes. Around his neck swayed a white scarf. He wore a jet-black tank top with dark navy blue bandages on his arms that ended just below his elbow. His legs were encased in black trousers, which were covered at the bottom by brown boots with two buckles upon each. On his thighs he had two coils of leather which were adorned with buckles. His name was Kai Hiwatari.

The story starts with Kai sitting in his cabin on the Fire Phoenix, his legs in their brown boots dangling over the arms of a throne-like chair, staring at a tiny hole in the cabin roof. The hole was no bigger than a pinprick and was letting in a stream of light. Kai followed the light with his eyes to the hole and frowned at it for a moment or two.

"TALA!!" he bellowed, his voice echoing in the gloom.

"You…" Tala coughed to stop a laugh. "Bellowed, Kai?"

Kai diverted his gaze to Tala. He frowned: his blood red eyes staring coldly. Tala was wearing navy blue ripped trousers with black boots over them. His 'white top' was the only thing that was covering his upper body (actually it was more of a grey colour now and was ripped all over the place). His black fingerless gloves were ripped at three of the fingers on one hand and two on the other.

"This ship is falling apart," Kai scowled, bringing his legs off the arm of the chair. He sat with his legs on the floor and arms folded. Tala stared at the pinprick of a hole for a minute then back at Kai, trying very hard not to laugh.

"It's…" Tala coughed in an effort not to laugh, "A pinprick Capt'n."

"I don't care, I don't want any light getting into this room," hissed Kai sounding like an angry snake, ready to strike.

"Right Capt'n, I'll fix it," sighed Tala, rolling his eyes.

Tala picked up a small pin from Kai's table and then, standing on tiptoes pushed it through the hole.

"There Capt'n; You going to do your rounds now?" asked Tala looking at Kai.

"I think so. Better see if those twits are still working. They might be slacking off while we've been in here," smirked Kai, getting to his feet.

Tala opened the door and they walked out.

"Capt'n coming!!" someone yelled from the mast.

Everyone stopped and saluted Kai. Kai nodded and stared out at the water for a bit while everyone else worked.

"You know what Tala, I think I need a new slave," said Kai abruptly looking at Tala. "A good strong one."

"There's an island over there we could see if there's anyone good there," said Tala pointing out at an island some ten miles away.

"Set a course for the island," smiled Kai staring out at the speck on the horizon.

Tala yelled out orders to the crew and they all ran to their posts. As they went to work, a girl stopped what she was doing and looked up, her red eyes staring at Kai before getting to her feet. Her white long hair, streaked with black covered part of her face.

She wore a dark green corseted gypsy top and brown ripped trousers with jet-black leather boots up to her knees.

"You will not imprison others as you did me," she hissed.

Kai turned to face her in surprise.

"Oh, and how so, Beast?" said Kai glaring horribly at her. "I can imprison anyone I want and choose."

"Really?" she muttered. Suddenly she drew out a knife and ran at Kai, slicing at his chest. Kai jumped back and dodge so he was behind her. He hit her on the back of the heads knocking her out.

"Take her to her cabin," said Kai turning to Tala.

Tala obeyed and carried her to her cabin.

Ash opened her eyes slowly, moaning a bit. Ash thought she was seeing two suns at first but, 'Wait,' she thought. 'That can't be right.' Ash blinked again. The suns were parting and something was coming into focus. A 19-year-old boy was staring back at her smiling.

"You're awake," he said grinning at her.

"Snore Rei sno," grunted Ash closing her eyes again.

"So, what did you do?" asked Rei sitting down.

"I tried to kill Kai again; No biggie," smiled Ash.

"By the way you've got a punishment as soon as Kai gets here. I told you not to do it again, but you didn't listen," he sighed.

There was a knock at the cabin door. Rei went to open it. Rei was Ash's master. He wore a knee length sleeveless jacket which was red, the back bearing a crest of a tiger. He had no top on but belts with buckles covered his chest, which was a six-pack. He wore dark blue trousers; the left was cut off to below his knee. The other leg of the trouser had rips everywhere. He wore a bandage on his right arm and his left arm bore a sweatband. He wore a ring on a chain round his neck.

"Oh Capt'n." Kai pushed his way into the cabin and went over to Ash.

"It's time for your punishment," smiled Kai evilly. "Tala, - take her."

"Kai, don't. She's not going to do it again. She didn't know what she was doing," said Rei feeling as it someone else was making him talk. He couldn't just let Ash get hurt **again**.

"Do you want to be punished too?" asked Kai sneering at Rei.

Rei hung his head.

"I didn't think so, so shut up," spat Kai narrowing his eyes.

Tala took Ash out to the deck and tied her legs and hands together and attached a rope from the side of a ship and pushed her over the edge of the side of the ship. Ash swung for a bit, all the blood rushing to her head as she looked down at the sea. They were starting to near the shore.

"Oh come on Ash," begged a small Neko-jin boy bouncing up and down tugging on an 18 year old girls arm.

The girl had long brown hair tied back in a red ribbon. A purple one sleeved top covered her chest as it rose and fell as she carved planks of wood. Ripped finger-less gloves were protecting her hands from the rough bits of wood. The girl was wearing SHORT shorts, and half a blue dip-dyed skirt, which was tied, at her hip. She didn't look like the kind of person you could easily win a fight against – the bloody bandage on her arm proved that. A scar on her cheek went from the top of her cheekbone down to the edge of her jawbone. She had a sword in her belt and a pouch of five or six daggers that rested to one side. She had a blue choker round her neck.

"I can't," sighed the girl called Ash. "Mariah will kill me."

"Please!!!" Begged a boy sitting on her knee with his friends clustering round her.

"If I skip work again Mariah with have my head," chuckled Ash.

"We won't let Mariah get you," they all begged, giving her "The Cat Eyes".

"Play with us this once," pleaded a two-year-old Neko-jin girl.

"Oh, alright… ALRIGHT!! You win; just don't give me that look!" Ash said reluctantly getting up, pushing the boy off her knee.

"YEAH!!!!!" they all squealed jumping up.

"So what…?" but Ash was cut off by a voice coming along the beach.

"Skiving work again, Natasha?" said a girl with pink hair in a long ponytail. She wore short brown boots and long baggy trousers, evidently worn for a long time. Her dark pink top was more of a bra with puff sleeves. Circling her wrists, were two white lengths of cloth. Her pink cat-eyes flashed in the sun. Her sword in her brown belt glittered in the sunlight.

"Yes, I'm going to play with the minis, Mariah," said Natasha defiantly turning to her.

"No wonder no boy wants to go out with you," sighed Mariah walking towards Natasha as the minis surrounded their big friend protectively.

"Well maybe I don't want a boyfriend - by the way I saw you and Li kissing behind the rose bush last night but you're welcome to join us if you want," smiled Natasha as the kids smiled too.

"Oh please Mariah," begged a young Neko-jin girl running up to Mariah and hugging her.

"What are you playing then?" smiled Mariah exposing her fangs.

"Peter Pan!!!" squealed one of the boys jumping up.

"Ash, you're Peter Pan," said a boy pointing at Natasha (otherwise known as Ash by the kids or "minis" in her case.)

"Alright," agreed Natasha with a smile.

"And Mariah you are the evil Captain Hook," said another boy pointing at Mariah.

"What about you kids?" asked Mariah, giving them a look.

"We're the lost boys."

"And girl," piped up the youngest and only girl.

"Have at thee, Capt'n Hook!" yelled Natasha drawing out her sword and displayed a wolfish smile.

"You shall not defeat me, Peter Pan!" yelled Mariah drawing her sword. She made her hand into a hook shape for more effect.

Mariah lunged at Natasha, "Peter Pan" blocked and span into the attack and pretended to hit the evil Captain in the back before drawing her sword towards her body again.

"Ahhh! Curse you, PETER PAN!!!!" yelled Mariah, pretending to scream in pain as she fell to the ground.

"Ha, I have defeated you!" cried Natasha raising her sword in victory.

"Not quite," said Mariah kicking Natasha in the shins. Natasha fell over into the soft white sand as Mariah jumped to her feet and placed a sword at her throat.

"Looks like I win, Peter Pan," smirked Mariah, with an evil laugh.

"NO! LOST BOYS AND GIRL NOW!!!" yelled Natasha.

All the kids jumped on Mariah, toppling her into the sand. Natasha stood up knocking Mariah's sword out of her hand and catching it.

"Do you submit?" asked Natasha as Mariah tried in vain to get the kids off her.

"YYYYEEEESSSSSS!!!!!!!" she howled, finally sensing defeat.

As soon as those words passed her lips, all the kids clambered off her, giggling. Natasha helped Mariah up and gave her back her sword. The two girls exchanged a glance.

"That was a good back hook with the leg, Mariah," said Natasha putting her own sword away.

"Ash…there's a boat approaching!" yelled one of the boys, pointing out at a long thin boat with black sails approaching the shore.

"This doesn't look good…" muttered Natasha glancing at her comrade.

The boat landed on the sand and a few members of the crew jumped off it, dashing for the guide ropes, but Kai and Tala turned to another boy with jet-black hair in a red wrap - Rei.

"You coming?" asked Tala, his voice like silk rapped steel.

"I'd better keep an eye on Ash," said Rei jerking his head towards the demon-girl who was now in chains.

"Who? You mean Beast?" asked Kai glancing at her with his crimson eyes.

"I'M NOT A BEAST!!!!!!!!!!!" came her outraged retort. Tala and Kai walked away.

"Kids, go back to the village, NOW," said Natasha, her mouth hardly moving, her throat as dry as a desert.

"But Ash……" they all chanted like deprived spoiled children.

"NOW!!!!" snapped Mariah glaring at them.

"I'll tell you what. Go and dye Kevin's hair pink, ok?" said Natasha crouching down in front of the kids and wicking.

"YYEEEAAHHH!!!!!!!" they all squealed, running off, chattering about who had the dye.

Natasha stood up the smile vanishing from her face to be replaced by a stern, warrior-like mask. The pirates came up the beach swift as weasels.

"Come on Natasha. I don't want to miss Kevin's hair getting dyed pink," said Mariah with a giggle as she turned to walk away. The girls took five steps before they met a wall of thuggish looking guys.

"You're not going anywhere." sneered a cooled voice from behind them. Natasha glanced behind her.

"And why not?" asked Mariah her pink eyes burning as bright as flames.

"We need a new slave or two, and I think we just found them," another voice like silk wrapped steel came from behind the girls.

"Think again," said Natasha jumping over the men in front of her. Natasha was followed closely by Mariah, both landing like cats a few yards away from the wall of thugs. They turned slowly and Natasha drew her sword.

"Mariah, I've got a game for you. The first to knock out ten guys gets ten gold coins and the winner's job done by the loser for a week," proposed Natasha.

"Fine; Good luck, you'll need it," said Mariah as the pirates came closer but two of them stayed back.

Mariah charged straight away but Natasha started carefully, spinning her arms, cautiously keeping the edge of the blade against her wrist. One guy ran at her and was punished. Natasha stopped, pulled back and then ran at a guy in front of her. She flipped back and kicked him twice in the face and drove her feet into the guy behind her. Natasha sprinted forward as she landed and swung her sword across her chest, rolled it round her body and dealt an upper cut to a guy trying to grab her from behind. Natasha glanced to the right and lunged to hit a boy in the stomach before stepping back to draw the blade close to her elbow, flipped, and stabbed a guy behind her. She drew the sword out and rolled the blade in her fingers, blood dripping off the end as she kicked someone else in the stomach. A dagger suddenly flew past her hand, cutting her palm, causing her to drop her sword. Natasha leapt up and somersaulted backwards. Grabbing a dagger from her pouch and throwing it like a boomerang, she dealt swift revenge to the jerk that had dared to try to cut her. She grabbed it as it flew back to her. Kai eyed up Natasha.

'She may be a girl but she has strength and witty. She's graceful and beautiful yet dangerous. She'll need to be broken,' Kai thought a sinister smirk curling his lips.

Bryan, Kai's second-mate ran at Natasha who flipped back twice and kicked the bottom of a bamboo shoot, which promptly broke at the bottom. Natasha span it in both arms in front of her and then cart wheeled along the pole, going down on her knees as she blocked a head blow from Bryan. Natasha kicked him in the shins and started to get up, just as Bryan's sword whistled down, and cut part of her ribbon. A few dark strands of hair fell to the sand. Natasha blocked another attack from Bryan. She pushed away, the rest of the ribbon falling to her ankles. Some of her brown hair slipped out of the place were the cloth had been covering. She glanced down at the material, hair falling over her shoulders.

"That was my last wrap. Your going to pay for that," growled Natasha narrowing her eyes.

Bryan smirked and ran at her again. Natasha swung the bamboo-staff above her head and brought it down as hard as she could on Bryan's head, which split the staff into tiny little pieces. Bryan crumpled onto the sand. Natasha shook her hair out her eyes, glancing at Mariah who was kicking a boy in the head. Natasha glanced at the boat and saw a girl in chains.

'She must have been caught by him too. I'll save her after I'm finished,' she thought turning back to Mariah.

"How's it going Kitty Girl!?" yelled Natasha as Mariah turned to her.

"Nine! How about you Tiger?!" yelled Mariah in between breathes.

"Nine!" yelled Natasha picking up her sword.

Kai looked at Tala and nodded. They drew their swords as they ran towards the girls. Tala ran at Mariah and Kai at Natasha. Natasha cracked her neck and stepped into a block. Natasha swung her blade low, trying to cut he's midriff but Kai sidestepped and blocked. Kai aimed his sword at Natasha's head, but metal met metal, as she swiftly brought her blade up to crash with his. Natasha and Kai were face to face now. Natasha's eyes widened as she saw who it was.

"Kai," Natasha whispered, a chill running down her back. Kai took that chance to slice her cheek. Natasha, who was taken of her guard, stumbled back. Holding her cheek, she screamed…

"RUN MARIAH!!!!!" as she half turned to her friend, blocking yet another attack from Kai.

Mariah glanced over at Natasha and tried to run to her.

"NO MARIAH! RUN BACK TO CROUCHING TIGER!!!!!" yelled Natasha as she blocked yet another attack from Kai. The tiger-like Captain twisted his sword to hit her sharply on the head with the handle. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

"NATASHA!!!!!!" screamed Mariah, as she saw her friend fall. Heeding Natasha's warning Mariah ran as she had been told to, not looking back once. Not knowing that it would be the last time she would see Natasha.

Kai caught her before she hit the ground just as Tala started to run after Mariah.

"NO TALA! WE HAVE WHAT WE CAME FOR!" bellowed Kai as he carried Natasha back down the beach to the boat.

"Yes Capt'n," said Tala reluctantly turning back to the ship after Kai.

Kai laid Natasha in the boat and stared at her for a minute.

'I've seen that face before, but I can't remember where,' thought Kai, and touched her face as he sat down. Her skin was silky soft as a rose petal, and the delicate colour of one too.

Rei and Ash looked at the girl. Her face was half-covered with dark brown hair. They reached the ship and Kai carried Natasha through the men who watched with great interest. He took her to the other slave-girl's cabin. He opened the door with a foot and laid her on the bed, smiling as he walked away.

'This slave will prove to be interesting once we break her,' thought Kai closing the door on the sleeping prisoner and locking it behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natasha opened her eyes slowly. She glanced round the cabin with one deep, sharp breath. As Natasha lay there she felt the motion of the waves under the ship. She tried to sit up but fell back again.

'Ow!! My head. What happened on the beach…? KAI! He must have done cheap shot on me,' thought Natasha, moaning slightly. 'I hope Mariah got back ok, but how am I going to get out of here?' Natasha sighed heavily. Her sigh was loud in the silence of the cabin. It echoed round the small room.

"You're awake, new girl," whispered a voice. Natasha ignored it thinking it was the wind through the creaks in the wooden boards. Natasha gingerly sat up again, feeling around her waist.

"Oh no, my weapons," whispered Natasha scrambling off the bed where she had been lying. Natasha started walking to a chest in the corner of the room to look from her weapons, but a creak of a door opening behind her make her stop dead and spin around. A boy with red hair and ice blue eyes walked in - Tala.

"Ahh, you're awake. Kai wants to see you, girl," smirked Tala. Suddenly there was a movement from beside the door but Tala turned and hit whatever it was just as it made a dash for the door. It crumbled to the floor clearly knocked out. Natasha stared. White hair with black tips covered part of her face, Ash.

"Stupid beast," muttered Tala looking up at Natasha who was still staring at Ash.

"I am disinclined acquiesce to your request," said Natasha coming back to her senses, folding her arms in defiance.

Tala gave Natasha a very, very puzzled look.

"In other words NO," said Natasha.

Tala suddenly drew out his sword and placed it at Natasha's throat.

"Go now," hissed Tala narrowing his eyes threateningly.

Natasha gulped and started walking to the door; the sword now at her back. At the door Natasha's lips curled to smile.

"You know, what you just did told me a lot about you. You're a coward. You would attack an unarmed person and not care," she looking down at Ash.

Tala's eyes narrowed further but he simply jabbed her in the back, making her walk through the open door. They walked to Kai's cabin at which Tala knocked and pushed the door open. Kai was sitting at an old oak wood desk, his heavy boots on the table. When Tala had knocked Kai had looked up from some papers he had been reading. Natasha was pushed through the door into the dimly lit room and the door promptly closed behind her. Natasha stared at Kai, blue eyes burning with hatred.

"What's you name?" asked Kai looking back at the paper he was reading.

"Natasha," she said her eyes burning with eternal fire.

"You can't be…she's dead," said Kai in hushed tones, his crimson eyes looking into her endless blue oceans.

"You thought I died on that sinking ship fourteen years ago. Will this convince you that I am Natasha?" said Natasha untying the blood stained bandage on her arm to show a half of Yin and Yang. Hers was Yin.

Kai glanced at it then to his half on his right arm, Yang. He thought for a minute.

"TALA!" yelled Kai.

Tala opened the door and entered.

"You yelled, Kai?" said Tala smirking slightly.

"I've decided I don't need a new slave. Give this one to the Cat Boy," said Kai with a curled lip.

"Why don't you give the girl to the crew? They need some entertainment," suggested Tala.

Natasha gulped slightly, thinking of what they might do to her.

"No. I had a bet that I lost with him. She's my payment," muttered Kai.

Tala jabbed Natasha in the back with his sword to make her walk. They crossed the deck, heading towards a cabin next to the one she woke up in. Tala shunted Natasha into the little room. Tala dragged her over to a wooden pole protruding from the ceiling and chained her there.

"That should keep you safe until he comes back," said Tala walking out the door again.

Natasha struggled at the chains, then took a small pin out of her hair and started picking the lock. Natasha suddenly heard a movement that caused her to spin round (as best as she could in her chains.)

"Who's there?" whispered Natasha stared into a darkened corner. Two dark red glowing eyes appeared there, staring at her. Natasha shivered slightly. The eyes crept her out.

"How do you know Kai?" a voice whispered sounding like a mix between a cat's purr and a snake's hiss.

"He was my brother," sighed Natasha struggling with the chains again.

The eyes narrowed and a snakelike hiss came from the corner. It sent a shiver down Natasha's spine.

"What do you mean, 'was'?" said the voice.

"I asked you a question first," said Natasha trembling as she started picking the lock again.

"Oh, how rude of me. I am Ash, slayer of Kai to be," said Ash's voice.

Natasha laughed slightly.

"What's so funny?" asked Ash the eyes narrowing.

"That was one of my nicknames, back in my tribe," she grinned, finally undoing the lock.

"What was the name of your tribe?" asked Ash as Natasha stood up, shaking the chains off.

"Crouching Tiger," said Natasha rubbing her wrists.

Suddenly Natasha heard the click of the door opening. She glanced up and jumped into the rafters. Rei walked in with an oil lamp in one hand. Natasha quietly started making her way towards the door through the rafters as quiet as a mouse.

"Ash what have you done?" smiled Rei placing the lamp on a dresser near her so part of her face was lit up.

"I just tried to escape again," said Ash, fangs showing as she shrugged.

Natasha was almost at the door when…

"You can come down. Yes, I know you're up there," said Rei not looking up.

Natasha froze looking down at her captor. Rei looked up at her with his glowing amber eyes. Natasha hesitated.

"No," said Natasha sitting down on the rafter.

"Come on. I'm not as bad as Kai makes out. Honest, I haven't had to break anyone before, promise," said Rei, folding his arms.

Natasha paused for a second then jumped down, landing catlike on the cabin floor.

"What's your name," inquired Rei.

"Natasha," she said folding her arms too.

"Well Natasha, I'm Rei or Cat Boy in some cases."

"You're a Neko-jin aren't you? That's why they call you Cat Boy."

Rei was startled that she knew this, but nodded with a smile showing his fangs.

"You'll have to put these clothes on," said Rei handing a pile of clothes to Natasha. Natasha didn't take them.

"Look, I'll go outside when you get changed, promise. By the way since you're my 'slave' just keep out of trouble and I'll help you both escape," smiled Rei as Natasha took the clothes.

Rei walked out of the cabin closing the door behind him. Natasha turned away from Ash and got changed in silence.

After she was changed, Rei knocked on the old oak door and came back in. Natasha was sitting on the bed, arms folded with a frown on her face.

"What's up?" asked Rei walking over to her. Natasha didn't answer; she just glared at the floor. Her look at the skirt made it plain as to what she was thinking. Rei slipped his hand into Natasha's and pulled her to her feet to get a better look at the outfit. Natasha was wearing a black-strapped top with a black choker round her neck. Her long black skirt was joined together in three parts, which covered her bare feet. On her right hand she had a fishnet fingerless glove and wristbands with spikes on both wrists.

"So… what's wrong with it?" asked Rei with a funny look at Natasha.

"WHAT'S WRONG? IT'S A SKIRT!!!!! I DON'T DO SKIRTS!!!!! I'm NOT the girly type and it's harder to fight in them," finished Natasha slipping her arm out of Rei's warm fingers and folded her arms tight across her chest.

"Oh yes? It's not like you've got much choice," said Rei looking Natasha in the eye. "Besides you won't be fighting anyway."

"WHAT?! I've been brought up to fight!" yelled Natasha, eyes wide, shock written across her face.

"Well its time for a breather then," said Rei sternly.

"But…. but…." stammered Natasha looking at the ground, biting her lip.

"Look if you retaliate at all. I'll have to punish you or even worse; break you," sighed Rei putting a hand on her shoulder. "And I don't want to do that, especially not to you."

"Sorry but sometimes I can't help it," sighed Natasha looking forlornly at the ground.

"It's ok but you have to follow my orders and I guess Kai's too," said Rei with a smile.

"Hang on, no-one said I had to follow **_his_** orders," scowled Natasha.

"Why do you hate Kai so much? I mean, Ash has a reason. Are you one of his ex-girlfriends or something?"

"No, she's his sister," piped up Ash from the corner. Rei ignored Ash.

"No! I've never been out with a boy in my life because most boys are idiots," yelled Natasha.

"That isn't a good reason," said Rei rolling his eyes.

"HEY!!!!!!!!! Am I being ignored here?" yelled Ash from the corner.

"Oh sorry Ash, did you say something? Ahhh doesn't matter anyway," asked Rei turning towards the crazy girl in the corner (no, not Natasha) and then back towards his new slave girl.

"I do have a good reason," said Natasha.

"So what is it?" asked Rei.

"Ok, fine…. he's…my….brother," whispered Natasha.

Rei suddenly burst out laughing wile Natasha and Ash just looked puzzled.

"Yeah right. Kai has a SISTER!!! This is just rich," laughed Rei.

"I'm not joking. Trust me, I wish I wasn't," said Natasha bitterly.

"I've heard people say they're Kai's mother or something, but this is too much!" said Rei wiping his eyes.

"What about the marks on my arms?" asked Natasha folding her arms.

"Yeah loads of people steal his look. It's quite sad actually," sighed Rei still chuckling.

"Ok then, can you explain this?" inquired Natasha untying the bandage on her arm to reveal her blazing symbol.

"Hey...Kai has one on his arm but it's Yang," said Rei touching it to check it was real. Natasha shivered. Rei's hand was cold. "Hmm, ok, I'll believe you know," said Rei taking his hand away.

"Why are your hands so cold?" asked Natasha looking in Rei's warm amber eyes.

"Well I was scrubbing the decks earlier and before I stuck up for Ash so they put ice in the water as a punishment. That's why they're so cold," said Rei putting a pair of fingerless gloves on in an attempt to warm them up. "Come on. We have to go to Tala's quarters."

"So is that red-haired-freaks name?" asked Natasha with a laugh.

"Yeah, I call him Traffic-Light," smiled Rei.

"Why?" laughed Natasha.

"Well the first day I met him, he turned green because he was sea sick, then orange when he got an infection, and red was when he got sunburned," smiled Rei reaching for the handle of the door. "Actually Tala doesn't know why I called him Traffic-Lights. He just thinks it's because of his red hair."

Rei opened the door and Tala suddenly fell through it head first.

"I HEARD THAT, CAT BOY!!!!!!" yelled Tala looking up from the floor.

Natasha started muttering something under her breath in Russian. Rei suddenly clapped a hand over her mouth realising what she was going to say.

"What were you about to say, wench?" spat Tala, his eyes narrowing in warning.

"Nothing," muttered Natasha receiving a warning look from Rei.

"Good, well, you've got work to do, so follow me," said Tala turning to leave the cabin.

Natasha shot a look at Rei and he nodded. She had been told to do as she was told but didn't want to soooo bad.

Natasha walked out after Tala, keeping her head down staring at the ground. Some of the crew wolf whistled at her but Tala just shouted that them to get back to work.

"You can mend these sails," sneered Tala throwing her a needle and thread.

Natasha didn't say anything, biting back her anger. It was he; the boy standing in front of her that had changed Kai. Kai had been very different when they were kids. He'd looked out for her so she wouldn't get hurt. It was he who had helped teach her how to fight with a Chinese broad sword, and if she was sad he would always make her feel better. It was all Traffic Lights' fault that he had changed. She couldn't bite back the anger any more. She tried to catch it but it spilled out her mouth before she could.

"It's your fault," Natasha whispered bitterly.

"What was that, girl?" hissed Tala, turning back to look at the warrior-slave at his feet.

"You did this, YOU CHANGED KAI!" she yelled, all of her anger spilling out of her, like blood from a wound. Tears started to well up but she didn't cry, still yelling at Tala.

"What makes you think I changed Kai?" asked Tala narrowing his eyes.

"He was never like this when he was a kid. He would never have done this. NEVER!" yelled Natasha, her eyes burning bright.

"Time changes people," said Tala still staring at her.

"Not as much as Kai has," hissed Natasha.

"It does, you know."

Natasha didn't say anything. Her anger was boiling up ever higher, almost at bursting point. She remembered one day, fifteen years ago when she was three and Kai was four, when she had cut the side of her leg for a broken bit of glass from a bowl she had accidentally knocked over. Kai had run through to her, hearing her screams. Their mother had gone out for a minute or two. Kai had managed to get her on his back. As he took her over to a chair she had put her head on his back and heard his heart beat, which helped her to calm down. She was still crying but now she was much calmer. He had sat her on a chair and looked at the cut. Kai has always known how to deal with cuts. He grabbed some bandages and some cloth and careful took the bit of glass out and then bandaged it but very, very carefully. Then he had given her a hug.

"What were you doing with mother's glass bowl?" he had asked.

"I just wanted to look at it. It reminds me of the sea," she had sobbed, wiping her eyes.

"Well you should have asked me to get it for you," Kai had whispered, and she smiled at her big brother. "One of these days when I'm older I'm going to get a ship and see the sea."

"Could I come too?" she had asked.

Kai had nodded at her, wiping away some of the tears.

This memory ran round her head until it made her feel sick.

"Do you want to know something? It was you who changed Kai."

Natasha stared at him, unable to believe what Tala had just said to her.

"What the hell are you talking about? Me and Kai were really close when we were kids," said Natasha, coming back to her senses.

"He thought you drowned on that ship that sunk years ago. And since you were so close it totally destroyed him. You and your mother had died so now his life had no meaning. All he had left been his dream of sailing the seas, so desperate, that in the end he ran into the wrong crew, pirates, and the like, and then the captain of this here ship," smirked Tala.

"No… SHUT UP! YOU'RE LYING!!" yelled Natasha, her anger bowling over.

She clenched her fist and drove it deep into Tala's stomach before grabbing Tala's knife out of his pocket, and cut his cheek before thrusting the knife at his throat. What was there to stop her from killing Tala now?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blood pulsing through her head as she stared at those cold ice blue eyes, filled with fear. Suddenly Natasha was dragged back from Tala and the knife pulled roughly out of her hand by a pair of cold hands. Her arms were pulled behind her back and held firmly in front of a bear chest. She struggled and the arms that held her there tightened.

"Let me go!!" yelled Natasha trying to head butt the person holding her close.

"Calm down Natasha," whispered Rei's voice in her ear.

Natasha heard thundering footsteps coming towards them from behind. Kai came into view out of the corner of her eye. Kai pulled out his sword and placed it at her throat. Natasha stopped struggling. The blade would cut her throat if she moved.

"What the hell is going on here?" growled Kai, his eyes suddenly a darker red then normal.

Tala clutched his cheek - it was bleeding quite heavily. He was staring at Natasha.

"That bitch tried to kill me!" yelled Tala, wiping his face.

"Is that so?" said Kai turning back to Natasha, an evil glint in his eyes.

"It is time you learned how things are run on this ship…Rei are you losing your touch? Because you don't seem to be keeping a tight enough hold on her. You don't need Bryan to teach you again, do you?" sneered Kai, speaking to the two of them, but staring at Rei.

Natasha felt Rei's grip weaken. She just kept staring at Kai. He really had changed.

Rei shuddered as he remembered what had happened the last time but tried to hide the shake in his voice.

"No, sir," he muttered, avoiding Kai's gaze.

"Prove it to me then," said Kai handing out a wipe to Rei. "Since she's your slave, you should punish her."

Rei felt sick and disgusted as he let go of Natasha and took the whip from Kai's hand. His skin turned a paler colour than normal as he held it in his palm.

"Tala, make sure he does it right and report back to me later. I've got paper work I need to do," said Kai turning to Tala before walking back to his cabin.

Tala quickly walked over to Natasha and tied her hand very tightly behind her back. The rough rope started to dig into her wrists. Tala pushed Natasha over to a wooden hatch in the middle of the deck, which lead down to the galleys. Tala bent down and unfastened a hook that kept it shut. He dragged it open before pushing Natasha down as Rei followed, feeling ill as they walked through a door into a small room.

Tala hoisted Natasha up and tied her hands to a hook that came from the ceiling and left her with her toes just touching the hard floorboards. The end of the hook dug into her palms. Natasha tried to kick Tala in the privates but Tala just grabbed her foot and pushed her leg down.

"I've been worried about your little kicking habits. It won't work on me," smirked Tala.

"Piss off," whispered Natasha, glaring at Tala.

"She's all yours, Rei," said Tala as he walked into a corner to watch.

Rei walked up to her with a grim look on his face. Rei raised his hand with the whip and brought it down with a thrash. Natasha gasped as a demonic pain surged over her back. Natasha screwed up her eyes as the hits came. At about the tenth one she took in a sharp breath but didn't allow herself to scream in pain. Tala watched in interest as Rei brutally beat Natasha with the whip. With every hit Rei felt his own pain. Guilt. It felt as if his body was being filled with their shared pain. The beating ceased after Rei had hit Natasha for the twentieth time. Tala, who had been leaning on a wall, walked over to Rei.

"Seems you haven't lost your touch," smiled Tala looking over at Natasha's back. It was bruised and even bleeding in some places.

"Yes, Sir," whispered Rei not looking at Natasha but at the floor, guilt still surging through him.

"I'll go tell Kai and you untie the girl, here is some new clothes for her," said Tala handing Rei the clothes before walking out of the door and climbing the ladder out of the galleys.

Rei checked that Tala was gone then run over to Natasha and untied her. Natasha clasped to the floor but Rei held her firmly and lowered her to the ground before hugging her tight.

"I am so, so sorry," whispered Rei dropping his head into her shoulder.

But Natasha pulled away from him, her eyes shining brighter from tears still trickling down her face. She didn't look at Rei.

"I know I don't deserve to be forgiven but I didn't mean to do it. I had no choice," said Rei wiping away some of the tears on one of her cheeks but she pulled away from his touch.

"Natasha," whispered Rei.

"Please just give me my clothes and leave," whispered Natasha in a shaky voice, more tears streaming down her face.

Rei gave Natasha a hurt look. He felt terrible. Full of guilt and shame. Rei did as he was asked and shut the door behind him. He leaned against the closed door and sunk to his knees. Rei heard loud rips from behind the door.

"Why? Why me? Every time I try to help someone I have to hurt them instead?" whispered Rei to himself.

Rei got to his feet again. He had to help her. He opened the door again and walked in.

"I thought I asked you to go away," said Natasha still not looking at him. Natasha was sitting the middle of circle of torn pieces of fabric. She was now wearing baggy trousers with rips at the knees.

"I want to help you," said Rei shutting the door.

"The only why to help me is to leave me alone," whispered Natasha but Rei embraced her.

He sat down and picked up a bit of the ex-skirt and wrapped it round her back.

"You never told me you did that sort of thing," said Natasha after a minute of silence.

"Would you have trusted me even if I had," asked Rei picking up another one.

"I guess not, but why did you choose to do this?" inquired Natasha still unable to look at Rei.

"It wasn't my choice. If I had I would have never thought about it," said Rei glancing at Natasha.

"What did they mean by Bryan teaching you again?" asked Natasha remember what Kai had said.

Rei stopped bandaging for a second then continued.

"Bryan - he's the main interrogator. He needed a partner so he chose me," said Rei, hatred in his amber eyes. "He made me watch as he beat defenceless people. He made me do it to people too and even worse…he did it to me."

"That must have been horrible," said Natasha still not looking at Rei.

"I try to make it less painful because I know how it feels but Tala was watching and he can tell when I'm not putting a lot of strength into it, so I couldn't do it this time," said Rei shuddering at the memory.

"How long have you been doing this?" asked Natasha.

"Ever since I was 15 and I'm 19 now so about 4 or 5 years," answered Rei. "But I started the training when I was 13."

"I'm sorry," muttered Natasha still unable to look Rei in the eye.

"Don't be. People doing my job don't deserve it," scowled Rei picking up another bit of fraying cloth.

"That's not true. You didn't choose to do this," said Natasha looking at Rei for the first time since the beating but Rei didn't look at her.

"How can I be forgiven for all the deaths that I've caused?" said Rei staring at the ground.

Natasha put her hands on Rei's cheeks and brought his face up to look her straight in the eye.

"You're a good person and no one deserves this fate," whispered Natasha looking straight into Rei's eyes. "I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder."

Natasha dropped her hands and hugged Rei. Rei was quite startled but smiled and hugged her back, careful so as not to hurt her further.

Rei suddenly heard Kai's voice from the hatch to the galleys.

"Rei! Get up here! NOW!" yelled Kai's cold voice.

Rei reluctantly pulled away from Natasha.

"I have to go. I'll be back soon, ok, just finish getting changed," said Rei getting up and walking out to the door and shut it behind him.

Natasha gingerly got to her feet. When she had regained her balance she took off the remains of her top and pulled on the new one. It was basically a black corset with silver straps at the sides and a tie at the back. Natasha took one of the bits of cloth left and tied her hair up in a high ponytail but two bits wouldn't go back in it so she just left them hanging down. Walking over to a window in the galleys, she saw the land vanishing into the horizon in the light, which was dotted with pink, gold and purple clouds in the sunset.

"I wish I was back on the island," whispered Natasha leaning on the window frame. She started absentmindedly humming a song Mariah and she had liked when they were kids. Natasha closed her eyes, seeing Mariah in her minds eye and losing herself in the song. At the last verse she began to sing it without meaning to.

"_My wounds cry for the grave_

_My soul cries for deliverance. _

_Will I be denied?_

_Christ_

_Tourniquet _

_My suicide,_"

Her voice echoed in the galleys

"You've got a good singing voice." 

Natasha span round to see Rei standing in the doorway, Natasha blushed rose pink before turning back to the window, hands covering her new top.

"Back so soon?" said Natasha looking out of the window.

"Yeah," smiled Rei covering up something on his wrist hurriedly.

"What did **he** want?" asked Natasha.

Rei went slightly paler that normal and Natasha notices.

"N….nothing," stammered Rei looking away from Natasha.

"What was that song you were singing?" inquired Rei in an attempt to change the subject.

"It's a song I know from back on the island," sighed Natasha still staring out of the window as the island disappeared into the night sky.

"I see. Do you miss your home?" asked Rei taking a step into the cabin.

"I don't have a home," smiled Natasha bringing her arms tighter around her.

"Everyone has a place where they belong," replied Rei taking another step forward.

"Well I haven't found one yet," murmured Natasha sadly. "Where do you belong then Rei?"

"I don't know either. I've been on this ship so long, I've forgotten."

"In any case I want to get off this ship," sighed Natasha.

"I want to get out of here too. I hate it here."

"But your so happy here," said Natasha surprised at what Rei had said.

"Well, at least they haven't got through to me as much as they have you," smiled Rei.

"THEY HAVE NOT!!!" yelled Natasha turning to face Rei. Her hands at her sides clenched into fists.

"Nice outfit." smirked Rei folding his arms.

Natasha yelped, covering her chest again and blushing as she jumped round again to face the window. Rei chuckled with a smile on his face.

"It's not funny," said Natasha, but she couldn't help smiling all the same.

Rei chuckled again. Natasha just smiled. Soon a laugh began to rise in her throat too. Rei glanced at the window. The night's deep blue sky was setting in around them. Only an old-fashioned oil lamp hanging from the roof gave the room a soft, flickering glow of light.

"I think you should get back to the cabin," said Rei, grinning as Natasha, who had turned back to face him.

Natasha glanced out of the window too. She could hardly believe she had been on the Fire Phoenix for this long. (About 8 hours or something.)

"Where will I sleep?" asked Natasha, looking back at Rei.

"Don't worry about it. I'll think of something."

"Ok," sighed Natasha yawning as she said this.

Natasha walked sleepily over to the door looking as if she was drunk. Turning back to Rei she smiled weakly. Suddenly Natasha fell forward. Rei darted forward and caught her and held her firmly.

"N…Natasha? Are you ok?"

"So tired," mumbled Natasha, her hair brushing against Rei's partly bare chest, her warm breath tickling his chest. Rei sighed.

He lifted Natasha's legs up and carried her to his cabin. (The crew where all in their cabins - only one or two were still out on patrol.) Kicking his cabin door open, he walked over to his bed and laid her on the bed. Ash looked up startled. (She'd been dozing.)

"Is she ok?" whispered Ash as she got to her feet, trying not to wake up Natasha.

"She's fine," whispered Rei turning to the door, which was still open.

"Rei what happened? Why has she got bandages on?" uttered Ash seeing the bandages from under her top.

Rei gave Ash a look that told her everything.

"You WHAT?" gasped Ash as if she had been running.

"I had to or…or Kai would have made me break her and I don't want to do that," shuddered Rei as he walked to the door. "I've got to go and see Bryan; don't tell her where I've gone if she wakes up. I'll be back soon."

"Wait Rei, don't go to Bryan," begged Ash taking a step forward.

"No Ash, I have to do this," whispered Rei walking out the door.

Ash darted to the door but just turned back the bed, hanging her head. Natasha heard this but the sounds were distant in her mind. Why was Rei going to Bryan? Why was Ash so worried? She wanted to get up and ask but she couldn't, the tiredness washing over her body as she lay in the sheets of Rei's bed. She would ask tomorrow, Natasha thought as she sunk into a dream; a dream of being back on the island with Mariah.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Screams and yells echoed through Natasha's head. Natasha yelped has a shot of pain flared over her back. Yelling she awoke, cold sweat lashing off her face. She gulped and looked round the cabin. Ash was sleeping in a corner of the cabin, her head lolling onto her chest as it rose and fell with her breathing. Soft breathing came from the floor beside the bed she was lying on. Popping her head over the edge of the bed, she saw Rei curled up in a ball on the floor. Smiling Natasha got off the bed. (She hadn't been under the covers.) Creeping past Rei and Ash to the window she stared out and thought deeply. Her dream that night; it had felt so real - and it had seemed real enough. Rei was in it and by the looks of things if it had been real, it would have be recent. Bryan was talking to him in angry tone about something Natasha couldn't hear and Kai had stormed in. Rei had said that if he didn't have to hurt her again he would give Ash back to Kai. After a pause in which Kai was not looking convinced, Rei was saying something with some hesitation but the dream dissolved into a black hole. She never heard it. She had woken up. What was it that Rei had said if it was real? Natasha felt worried; she had sick feeling inside her.

"What are you doing up?"

Natasha jumped, surprised as a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up into two amber pools.

"Rei," she gasped. She had been so wound up in her thought she hadn't noticed him.

"You shouldn't do that, you startled me…"

Gazing at his wrist, she saw a new bandage. "Rei, what happened?"

Rei pulled his hand back and turned away, holding the bandage to his wrist.

"Rei?" Natasha whispered walking round to face him. "What happened?"

"It… it's nothing," murmured Rei looking at the ground. "Just cut myself last night by accident."

Natasha could tell he was lying but if Rei didn't want to tell her, she didn't want to press the matter. Natasha decided to change the subject.

"Mmm so how did I get here?" asked Natasha thinking back to last night and not remembering how she actually got to the cabin.

"I carried you here. You fell asleep as you were walking back to the cabin," Rei said simply. "I guess the beating knocked a lot out of you."

"Rei, why did you go and see Bryan? Tell me the truth," whispered Natasha not looking at Rei, getting that sick feeling in her stomach again.

"How did you know that?"

"Heard you talking to Ash last night," replied Natasha now staring deep into Rei's amber eyes.

Rei didn't say anything but just looked into Natasha's light blue eyes, his heart thumping in his chest. Should he tell her or not?

'No,' he decided; that would hurt her too much and make her do something stupid.

"He just wanted a word with me, not much," said Rei lying through his teeth.

Natasha had a feeling that the bandage and the going to see Bryan were some how connected but she felt it was a bad idea to ask. She put a hand on Rei's shoulder with some hesitation.

"If it was something you would tell me, right?"

"Sure, you know I would," replied Rei, surprised at the question.

"Yeah…sure you would," remarked a voice from the corner causing Rei and Natasha to jump slightly.

"Ash! Don't do that," gasped Rei. "You know I hate when you do that."

Ash chuckled looking at the pair of them with a raised eyebrow. Natasha drew her hand way from Rei's shoulder feeling embarrassed as a heat wave blossomed across her cheeks, turning them red as her heart thumped in her chest. What was wrong with her? She never did that before. She had never felt it before so what was it? Ash saw this and smirked.

"So, what are you going to do today?" asked Ash grinning at Natasha. "You seem to be a magnet for trouble."

Natasha thought for a bit but Rei interrupted her thoughts.

"She's not going to get into any more trouble. Are you Natasha?" said Rei in a stern voice, glancing at Natasha.

"Yes Sir," said Natasha rolling her eyes.

Rei raised his eyebrows.

"Don't call me Sir, Miss Hiwatari. I know you're my 'slave' and all but just call me Rei," smiled Rei.

"Fine, Mr Rei," said Natasha, a cheeky smile edging its way onto her face.

He just grinned.

Natasha felt a squeeze in her stomach as he smiled at her and that feeling came over her cheeks again making her feel sort of feverish.

"Natasha, you ok?" asked Rei, checking her forehead.

"I'm o...ok," stammered Natasha pulling away from Rei's hand. "Just a bit hot."

Ash eyed Natasha suspiciously and then looked back at Rei.

Suddenly there was a rap at the wooden door. Rei walked briskly over to the door and opened it. Kai was standing in the doorway, his scarf blowing in the sea air.

"Rei, I want a word with you. **Alone**." Kai glared at Ash and Natasha as he said this.

Rei nodded and walked out of the cabin shutting the door behind him. Natasha and Ash dashed over to the door and each bent down to a crack in the door. They were just outside, standing on the deck in the sunshine.

"You better keep your word Kai or Ash comes back to me," Rei's voice was stern.

"When have I verily broken my word? More like you better keep yours, Cat Boy, or they'll be hell to buy in blood," the sneering of Kai's voice so close to Natasha it made her jump. The dream it was real. Natasha bit her lip. What was Rei doing to stop him from hurting her?

"I will." Rei's voice which was shaking slightly.

Natasha's eyes widened in realisation of what Rei had said.

"It was real," she whispered gently, moving a foot away from the door.

Ash stared at Natasha, her head still to the crack.

"What?" questioned Ash not turning the volume down on her voice. Totally forgetting that Kai and Rei were on the other side over the wood door.

"It's this dream I had last night. And it seems to be coming true," whispered Natasha.

"But dreams are dreams; they can't come true," said Ash taking her head away from the door. "What do you mean, Natasha?" Ash stared at the girl-warrior, red eyes glowing sullenly in the dark. Quickly, Natasha recounted the dream, high-lighting the connection she felt with the bandage on Rei's wrist.

"What do you think, Ash?" The two girls stared at each other for a long time in the gloom.

"I think…." Suddenly, the door was thrown open, and Kai was framed in the bright sunlight. Natasha readied herself.

"Listening in were we, girls?" Kai mouth curled in a cruel smile as he stared at the girls.

There was silence in the cabin; the only thing you could hear were the floor boards creaking and the men working on the deck. After a minute or two Kai spoke,

"Rei, I think you need to go and see Bryan again and Ash...You come with me."

"And what about me?" asked Natasha hesitating a bit.

"You can just stay here," said Kai, scowling at her.

Rei walked out the door again without looking at Natasha. Kai pulled Ash to her feet and dragged her out the cabin roughly.

Natasha sat there staring after them, disbelief written on her face. Why does Rei have to go and see Bryan again? And _**WHY**_ hadn't she been punished? The new Kai would have punished her for breathing if he got the chance. It was good that she hadn't gotten punished but why hadn't she? Natasha sat there for a long time in her thoughts. Try as Natasha may she couldn't tell herself that the dream was just a dream like Ash had said. She had a bad feeling inside. Natasha got up and ran over to the window and opened it quickly, breathing the sea air in deeply. The thoughts in her head were running round like little dogs.

"I think I'll go and check that Ash is ok," whispered Natasha closing the window again and walking to the cabin door, before wrenching it open.

Ash stared at Kai a small glint in her eyes, Kai knew that look. He had seen it many times before. Kai didn't bother calling Tala this time. Ash began to smile as Natasha entered. Ash dropped a dagger she was holding up her sleeve into her hand and ran forward six steps before she froze where she stood.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?" yelled Ash looking as if she had turned to stone.

Kai smiled at Ash (this always meant bad news.) Ash seemed to be struggling with herself. She slowly brought the dagger up to her own throat and held it there.

Her eyes widened, she felt scared, sick, helpless and cold all at the same time.

"What…?" muttered Natasha, her blood running ice-cold.

Kai walked right up to Ash so his red eyes were staring into hers. Kai smirked as he spotted the fear in Ash's eyes.

"Cat Boy was once your master, Beast," Kai stopped at this point to enjoy how helpless Ash was. "But we traded. What I would give to kill you right now…But I believe you could be of use to me." Ash lowered the dagger, collapsed to the floor, and stared at Kai. "Of course you will have to be punished as always."

Kai turned and pushed past Natasha and out of his cabin. Natasha ran over to Ash, who was shaking on the floor like a nervous wreck.

"Wha… what just happened?" asked Natasha looking nervously at Ash.

"I made an oath that I would protect my master no matter what," replied Ash in a trembling voice.

Natasha had never asked Ash, but it felt like the right time to ask it now.

"A…Ash what exactly are you?" stammered Natasha sitting next to Ash.

"I'm a dragoness," she said simply.

Natasha clicked her fingers remembering something she had read.

"So that's why you couldn't attack Kai. Because he's your new master," groaned Natasha.

Suddenly Natasha's eyes widened in fear.

"The dream, it must be real," moaned Natasha, feeling sick again.

"I don't think it was a dream, Natasha. I think it may have been something more. Is there a history of Saiga blood in your family?"

"What would that have to do with anything?" Natasha asked, frowning.

"Traditionally, the Saigas have been able to sleep-sense," she stopped short at the confused look on Natasha's face. "I mean that they can recall incidents that they haven't been shown, or taken part in – like you dreamt that Rei was talking to Bryan – and it turns out that he was. It's almost like telling the future, but you're recalling the reality. Do you understand?"

"I think so. My grandmother came from one of the outer islands, so that may be the link. Mind you..." she pondered, "If I did have Saiga blood, would Kai not have it too?" She asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Originally, it has only been the male members of the Saiga that could sleep-sense, but occasionally a female has received the talent. And when they do, they are usually stronger than most at sensing."

"I see..." muttered Natasha thinking hard. "So then what _**else **_did Rei say to converse Kai?"

"I don't know," said Ash biting her lip. "But I have a feeling its not good."

At that point Kai walked backing into the cabin follow by Traffic lights, who was dragging in a massive iron tub of water. Ash eyes widened in fear as she saw the transparent surface of the water, which was reflecting the evil glints in Tala's ice blue eyes and Kai's crimson eyes ones.

"Now Beast, this is your punishment for trying to kill your master and the caption of this ship. Tala," Kai said briskly with a smirk.

Tala strolled over to the two friends who were sitting into middle of the room and grabbed Ash and started to pull her over to the tub. Ash put up a good fight, scratching and kicking Tala but it was no good. Tala was too strong and rough. Natasha got to her feet, thinking fast and punched Tala in the face causing him to let go of Ash, who promptly scrambled back a bit, getting away from Tala. Tala recovered and slapped Natasha back. She fell to her floor and clutched the red mark on her cheek. Tala stormed over to Natasha full of anger, about to strike her again but…

"No Tala, just bring Beast here," hissed Kai narrowing his eyes.

Tala turned from Natasha to grab Ash and pulled her roughly the rest of the way to the tub and made her knee in front of it and he held the arms behind her back. Stopping her from fighting back.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Natasha getting her bearings back again.

"No Natasha, just stay out of this!" said Ash glancing back at her comrade.

Natasha was taken a back. Ash wouldn't have normally done that.

"Wise words, Beast," sneered Kai looking at Natasha. "And you better do it."

Ash looked at the water as it sloped around in the bottom of the tub splashing with the movement of the ship. Ash's eyes filled with fear, staring at it.

Kai grabbed one of Ash's arms out of Tala's grasp and held it out in front of Ash.

"Unmarked skin? Now that won't do will it," smirked Kai before shoving the arm in the water.

An unearthly scream filled the cabin. Ash was screeching like she had her arm in the worsted acid in the world. Steam issuing off the waters surface like mist on the early morning sea. A burn welled up on Ash's arm but Kai still holding it there. Tala standing there behind Kai, smiling seeing Ash in such pain. After a minute Kai realest her arm and Ash draw it out sharpish. Natasha stared at Ash's arm. It was all burnt, every inch of it. Kai smiled satisfied to see that his work was done here; he turned on his heel and walked out of the cabin followed by Tala who was acting like a dog following a bone. Natasha sprinted over to Ash who was cradling her burnt arm.

"Don't touch it," whimpered Ash shielding her arm from Natasha.

"I'm just going to bandage it up," whispered Natasha soothingly.

Taking the arm gently, Natasha pulled out a hand full of bandages from the back pocket of her ripped trousers.

"Where did you get those?" asked Ash.

"I always take one or two when I can. Just in case, you know," smiled Natasha bandaging Ash's arm up carefully.

"Thanks," said Ash looking up at Natasha.

"Its ok, you helped me before," grinned Natasha giving Ash a pat on the shoulder. "So what did he stick your arm in anyway?"

"Water, it's the only thing I can't touch without burning myself on because I'm a dragoness," sighed Ash holding her arm tenderly.

"I see…but why did you stop me from helping?" asked Natasha.

"I didn't want you to get hurt as well," said Ash getting to her feet with Natasha still on the floor.

"We better get back to the cabin before Kai decides to come back," said Natasha starting to get to her feet.

"But we have to cook today. Don't you remember?" stated Ash.

This remark caused Natasha to fall flat back on the floor with a loud thump.

"Cook?! We have to cook for the _**whole crew**_?!?!!" croaked Natasha her voice very small staring up at Ash in disbelief.

The most Natasha had very cooked was for Mariah, her mum, herself and Li; nothing like the some sixty members of the craw not including the caption, first mate and second mate.

"Yup," Ash declared clapping her hands together. "That's one of the things slaves do so come on lets go." Ash dragged her very reluctant companion to the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They crossed the deck with great hast to an oak wood door and from there down a flight of stairs to a long, low ceiled room with three long wooden tables with a smaller table at the back. A counter stood in the left corner of the room, piled high with plates, knifes and forks. Natasha pulled her hand out of Ash's grip and stared at all the plates.

"Hmmm, what are we making Ash?" asked Natasha in a rasping voice as Ash walked to the long counted and opened a wooden trap door behind it.

"Well lets see shall we," replied Ash slipping herself down the space.

Natasha trotted over to the trap door and jumped down landing on two feet at the bottom. She had landed in a smaller room than the one above, about half the size of it. Barrels and crates were stacked all over the place and some shelves housed jars and pot of herbs and weird things she had never seen before. This place had a horrible smell of old socks and garlic. Natasha wrinkled her nose as she straightened up staring around. Ash was peering into a crate labelled beef jerky.

"This will do with some mashed potatoes and water," said Ash simply, as she lifted the crate and heaved it over to the trap door before pulling it through the trap door. Ash then turned to Natasha who was staring round the room.

"Come on and help me with the potatoes," exasperated Ash jumping up through the trap door. Natasha staggered her way over to a barrel, pushed it onto its side but when she did she noticed one of the boards looked quite worn and old. Natasha bent down and touched it, it was wet too. An evil glint seemed to form in her eyes.

"Come on, hurry up!" came Ash's voice from over head.

Natasha straightened her she self and started to roll the barrel over to the door wile struggling with the motion of the ship. Ash reached down for the barrel and heaved it up into the kitchen. Natasha clambered up after it and closed the hatch; she then straightened up brushing off her ripped trousers.

"Ash, is that the bottom of the ship?" asked Natasha staring down as the trap door thinking.

"Yeah…why?" questioned Ash narrowing her blood red eyes with a smirk.

"I was just thinking," said Natasha pondering her thoughts.

"Tell me later, we have to get started on dinner. And we only have…." Ash paused looking out the window of the mess hall at the Sun. "ONE HOUR!!" yelled Ash in alarm.

"WHA?!?! We have to get a move on!!" yelped Natasha grabbing a hand full of potatoes, a knife for the drawer and started peeling potatoes feverishly.

Ash rolled her eyes and dragged out a big iron pot from a cupboard under the counter.

Half an hour later Natasha was standing over a pot of mashed. Her eyes wandered around the huge, empty hall, which would soon be packed with hungry, scurvy men wanting their dinner.

"Ash, who sits up at the back?" asked Natasha glancing over at Ash who was starting to set the tables, twenty men to a table and three places up the back; Sixty three crew members and two slaves. Ash glanced up as Natasha spoke.

"For Kai, Tala and Bryan," replied Ash from the back of the room. The chair at the very back was all most like a thrown, with silk pillows. The two chairs on either of this chair were normal wooden chairs, and at the tables the crew sat at, were just ruff wooden benches on either sides of the table. Once Ash had finished with setting the tables she walked back over to Natasha who was serving up the mashed potatoes and beef jerky.

"Ok we have ten minutes before the crew come in so better start dishing them out to every place," ordered Ash grabbing a hand full of plates.

Natasha did the same and at lightening speed dashed between the tables, dishing out the dinner. No sooner than the last plate was put down than they heard hundreds of foot step over head and foot steps out side the door which creaked open. Natasha and Ash scuttled behind the counter and grabbed there food; A very small amount of mash potatoes and beef jerky. They sat in a corner ate in silence. After a minute or two Natasha look up and round the room and saw an empty space at a beach and at the table at the back.

"Ash, where's Rei and Bryan?" asked Natasha quietly, almost a whisper.

Ash looked up too, scanned the room then frowned at the absence of the old master and the second mate.

"I don't know. Rei can't still be with Bryan can he?" murmured Ash quite puzzled.

"Grrrr I can't take this any more. I'm going back to the cabin," growled Natasha softly getting to her feet.

She walked over to the conter and placed the plate down with a clunk. With all the talk in the room no-one noticed. Natasha stomped off out the door and up the stairs on to the deck. Ash followed suit and joined Natasha on the deck a minute later.

"Now are you going to tell me what you're thinking back there or will I have to force it out of you?" blurted out Ash, hands on her hips.

"I'll tell you in the cabin where no-one can hear us," grinned Natasha walking off to the cabin.

Ash sprinted after her, buggering her all the way till they were in the cabin.

"Now tell me," insisted Ash sitting on the bed crossing her arms.

"Ok, I know this by sound mad but…." Natasha paused. "I'm thinking of maybe sinking the ship."

Ash stared at her, with first disbelief then excitement.

"That's means we can get out of here," whispered Ash grinning manically.

"Yeah, I saw an old piece of wood today. I could work at it."

"You? What would I do then?" asked Ash raising an eye brow.

"You can keep on working like nothings going on and if some one comes you can…I don't know, knock on the floor boards with your foot," replied Natasha with a grin.

"The floor boards are quite thick you know, it would take a wile," explained Ash.

"It's worth it to get to of here," said Natasha that evil glint in her eye again.

"Count me in!" grinned Ash giving Natasha the thumbs up.

But just at that point the door was flung open. Rei stood in the doorway, shaking and shivering, blood staining his cloths and face. He looked like he'd been running through thorn bushes. Rei blinked at them for a minute then with out warning, as if in slow motion he fell forward. Natasha run forward, catching him just as he was about to hit the floor.

"Rei! REI?!" Natasha yelled in alarm, laying him down gently on the hard wood floor, hot blood covering her hands. "REI?! Oh my god, Rei what happened? Rei speak to me," begged Natasha brushing strands of hair away from Rei's cut face. Rei didn't answer but shallow breaths issued from his partly open mouth.

"Bring him over here," said Ash standing up from the bed and helping Natasha to lift him over to the bed. "I'll get some bandages and you start to wash the wounds."

Natasha nodded as Ash walked out of the room closing the door behind her with a snap. Natasha stared down at Rei's paling face and felt as if a knife had just pierced her heart. She felt…guilt? But she hadn't done anything to him she thought to herself, looking down at the floor. Natasha shock her head as if a fly or something was on her head and started to pull Rei's jacket and belts off. She blushed, when she saw Rei's bare six pack chest. A bowl of water was lying on an old desk top; Natasha carried Rei's jacket and belts over to it before placing them on the top and took the bowl over to Rei's bed side. A small cloth was bobbing in the water, taking it she rung it out before gently wiping Rei's face. As she did this she felt tears creep into her eyes and a lump form in the throat. She took in a shuddering breath as two tears slipped out her sky blue eyes. One tear dripped onto Rei's cheek but he didn't move. Natasha wiped her eyes hurriedly then gently touched Rei's cheek wiped the tear off. Suddenly a soft moan issued from Rei's mouth as his right hand come up and took Natasha's shacking hand. Rei's amber eyes opened half way just enough to see who it was.

"Natasha?" he whispered thinking his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Yes?" asked Natasha her breath catching in her chest. "I'm here."

"Thank god you're ok," Rei whispered closing his amber eyes again, taking her hand from his cheek and lay it at his side, stroking it slightly.

"But you're not ok, what happened? Rei tell me," asked Natasha staring at Rei's face.

Rei opened his eyes but didn't answer. He didn't want Natasha to do something stupid because of what he had and was doing.

"REI TELL ME!!" Natasha pleaded tears running quietly down her face.

Rei took Natasha's face gently in his hands as he sat up, wiping away the tears which were streaming down her face.

"I don't want you to get mad at me for doing it," muttered Rei staring into her blue eyes.

"Then tell me," uttered Natasha her voice very quiet as she moved her head away from his hands. There was a pause. Then,

"I was protecting you by taking the hits you would have got for the things you've done wrong. Bryan's been doing it," whispered Rei staring at the ground.

Natasha breath stuck in the chest, she didn't move or speak but just stared at Rei, tears pouring down the cheeks like streams.

"I didn't want to hurt you again," continued Rei looking back up at her, and saw the tears. "I traded Ash to Kai as well."

"N...no," stammered Natasha trembling with sobs.

"Natasha?" murmured Rei closing his eyes before opening then again and touched Natasha's shoulder.

"NO!" yelled Natasha scrambling to her feet and away from Rei. "YOU CAN'T! IT WAS A DREAM IT CAN'T BE!! No…" Natasha crumpled to the ground again sobbing uncontrollably. "I can take the hits Rei! I don't want you to get hurt because of me! You've got to stop it!! You have too!!" cried Natasha getting to her feet before running to the door, wrenching it open before running out onto the cold desk, running past Ash who was coming back with bandages. Natasha kept running she didn't care if the whole crew saw her crying. She run to the steps which lead up to the whole she crouched under them next to a water barrel which she leaned against, tears spattering the desk like rain, her head in her knees.

"Isn't it a bit cold to be out here alone?" a voice came from above her.

Her head jerked up to met two firry pools. Ash stood there arms folded with a sympathetic look on her face. Natasha rubbed her eyes free of tears.

"I thought you were with Rei," murmured Natasha coming out and standing up straight.

"I was. He's sleeping now and all bandaged up, come on let go back to the cabin," smiled Ash putting an arm round Natasha before steering her back to the cabin and through the open door. Ash closed it behind her while Natasha just stood there staring at Rei's pale face, feeling really guilty, as if guilt was a cold knife stabbing her in the heart.

"You like Rei don't you?" asked Ash with a weak smile at her before sitting in a corner staring at her, red eyes glowing.

"Yes, he's a great friend," replied Natasha looking over at Ash, her eyes red from the crying.

"I mean in a fancy or love way, silly," interrupted Ash narrowing her eyes.

Natasha felt her cheeks start burning again, what the hell was going on? Her face had done it once or twice before. But what was it? Ash smiled at Natasha.

"You're blushing," said Ash raising her eyebrow.

"Blushing?" questioned Natasha touching her face with her shacking hands. Her cheeks were all hot. "Err no I'm not!" denied Natasha defensively. "What's blushing?"

With these words Ash rolled her eyes with a frustrated as she sighed.

"My god woman!" stated Ash as if she were her mistress. "Blushing is like your face goes all red because you're either embarrassed or you fancy someone, or both!"

Natasha's face burned red even more. Ash sighed exasperated but then smiles at her confused companion. "Look, just go to sleep and think about it ok, you look tired."

Natasha nodded and curled into a ball without another word to Ash. Ash chuckled and shook her head as she also fell asleep, her head on her chest. Join Natasha in the Land of Nod where there were no fears, no punishment and no Kai to roughen their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rei's amber eyes flickered open as he sat up abruptly. He clutched his back as a sharp pain shot up it. Rei looked around the cabin and saw Natasha sitting by the window staring out at the morning sun shining pink and gold through the curtains. It was a peacefully, the ship rocking gentle, the light was dime as if it was sun-set or down but he couldn't quiet tell. Muffled sounds from up on desk were the only thing to roughen then moment, but there was something not quiet right. Rei felt on edge, almost as if he'd expected a monster to come out of some were and eat the ship. Then he saw the look on Natasha's face. It was pained as if she was just about to cry. As if her very heart was screaming and scratching in pain. Rei slipped of the bed as quiet as a cat. His amber eyes searched from his coat but saw it on Natasha lap. Tears had made the redness of the coat darker. Rei's foot steps were light and gentle.

"Natasha…are u ok?" Rei's voice came out in a whisper that only the silent warrior could hear.

Natasha jumped, startled at the sudden sound. Once she saw who it was Natasha wiped her eyes hurriedly.

"What a stupid question, Rei." Natasha's voice was harsh and sharp. Rei flinched as if a pin had just flown at his face.

He lowered his face to the floor not saying another word. An eerie silence fell over them as the sky started to darken as if with the mood.

"Why did you take the hits, Rei?" Natasha had turned to Rei now, standing up as the coat fell to the wooden floor.

"Natasha…" Rei sighed closing his eyes for a brief second before opening again. "Did I sleep all day?"

"_**Don't**_ try and change the subject Rei. How could you do that to yourself? You could have been killed."

"Natasha I did it to protect you. I didn't want to hurt you anymore or anyone to hurt you. You want to get off the ship you have to stay alive."

"But…but…Rei I can take the hits I'm stronger than you think I am. I don't give a damn about them, just as long as I get off the ship." Natasha's hands where clenched into fists her tears streaming down her face.

"Natasha you don't understand how much it hurt me to hit you. I couldn't take it anymore after the first time." Rei turned his face away from Natasha. He didn't want to argue with her, that's the last thing he wanted.

"But you could kill yourself and think how that would make me feel!!" Natasha was shacking now with rang. She hated Kai; if it wasn't for him Rei wouldn't be getting the hits because of her. Natasha would be free and so would Ash. Natasha screwed up her face with pain; pain from inside her. Rei's gazes meet hers once more.

"If it was the other way around; you hurting me, would you break the deal?" with that Rei left the cabin without another word or even taking his coat. Natasha crumbled to the ground grief overwhelming her, hitting her fists against everything in reach.

Tala knocked on the door on Rei's cabin. There was soft scuffling from behind the door before Tala barged in. Natasha was over by the window staring out at the black clouds to the west. Ash was still sleeping, her face covered by hair.

"Up, now!!" Tala roughly grabbed Natasha's arm and pulled her to her feet.

"W…What's going on?" Natasha felt dazed from being pulled open so quickly.

"Storm coming; out on deck NOW!!" Tala haled Natasha out on deck.

Rain-drops the size of small bullets fell from the sky in great torrents. The deck was rocking violently with waves crashing under them. Natasha stumbled side-ways, falling against the mast. The desk was full of working people, hair and hats flying everywhere, the wind showing no mercy for anyone. Natasha grabbed a bandana as it flew past ear. Wrapping it round her wild hair as it flow around.

"Get up to the sails now girl!!!" Natasha heard Tala's voice meet her ears in the din. Thunder claps sounded and lighting flashed as Natasha's gaze ran its way up the mast far above her. Natasha grabbed the rope and started the long and slow climb. The wind hissing thought the sails and the rope jutted from side to side; Natasha clinging to it for dear life, her fingers frozen to the rope. Eventually she reached the top of the mast but this made her feel worse. It was even more unstable up here then on the deck. But Natasha wasn't scared; she'd lived with Crouching Tiger for too long to be scared of something like this. Natasha knew what she had to do. Quickly she untied the rough rope which help the sails down and started pulling. Slowly but surly the grand sails lifted. Natasha tied the rope to the rigging then clambered up the rope to secure the sail. As Natasha steadied herself before tying the ropes around the sails, she had not seen a silhouette of what looked like a devil. The ship gave a great jolt causing Natasha to losses her balance. Natasha caught hold of the rope she had been tying and tried to swung up onto the rigging again, but faulted. Natasha struggled, legs dangling, arms growing weak from the cold and the strain on her arms. Natasha grabbed the wooden pole, swinging from it again, tightening her grip. Natasha looked up, the rain spattering her eyes, making it hard to see. A shape of a man stood above her glaring down at her. His red hair flashing in the lightening flashes that lit up the sky. Tala's smirked widened as his red hair skittered across his face.

"Tala," Natasha gasped, trying to pull herself up. "For God sake, give me a hand would you?"

"Oh how rude of me." Tala bent down with a gleam appearing in his eye.

Tala reached out a hand for Natasha to take. Natasha snatched at it. It was a rough hand with cuts on the palm. Tala pulled Natasha up so that her feet were on the edge of the wooden pole in the rigging. Natasha felt the hand griping hers loosen a little. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt herself slide.

"T…Tala I'm slipping."

"Oh what a pity? It would be horrible if I just let…Go."

At the word 'Go' Tala's grip vanished from Natasha's hand. Natasha's lips parted in a loud yell which ripped through the new thunder rolls bursting over head.

Natasha's already stinging back met the cold water with a slap which made her back buckle. Her body flowed down, down. She looked back up at the light swirling above her in a green tinted blue light and the oddly distorted shapes of the ship looks quiet bizarre. Bubbles issued from her mouth but as she gulped for more air all she met was water. Her arms and legs scrambled towards the surface but it never came nearer. The waves were crashing above her making it quiet impossible. Her brain was going sluggishly slow. Her eyes flicked.

'What's the point?' Natasha thought, 'this was the way I was meant to die before. I just wish I had told Rei…" The last thing she saw before blacking out was a splash above her and a strong arm around her waist and than Natasha knew no more.

Natasha eyes opened as she coughed up a puddle of water. Someone patted her back gentle; whispering to her in a soft voice. But she couldn't make out what they were saying. She fell back onto the soft pillows of the bed she was laying on. Natasha opened her eyes again but only saw a dark smug but after blinking some more Rei's wet and dripping face came into focus. Rei looked panic stricken, his eyes as round as soup plates and his face was pale through the rain dripping off his face.

"Rei…" she whispered in a horse voice which didn't sound like her own. All her angry at Rei had vanished in that moment.

"It was that bastard Tala, wasn't it? I'm going to kill him. You could have died and he wouldn't have cared," Rei was beside himself, pacing up and down from one end of the cabin to the other.

"Rei just calm down, Natasha's ok now that's she's out of the water. Drank half the sea did you?" questioned Ash with a smile. With that Natasha turned on her side again and hurled up another load of sea water.

"What happened up there in the rigging? Tala came out with a whole load of crap about him trying to help you up but you slipped and by the time he tried to grab you, you'd fallen," Rei was staring into Natasha's sea blue eyes.

"He did grab me but her pretended to let go of me by accident," Natasha scowled, "I guess he wanted me to drown."

"Kai's eaten every word Tala said about it. He won't hear a word against Tala even if he treats him like a servant," Ash scowled as the wooden boards under her feet.

"What happened after I fell? I just remember going under and then…black," Natasha asked sitting up slightly.

"Well someone on deck yelled 'man over board.' And then Rei heard the yell and ran over to the side. You can't half yell by the way, anyway Rei realised it was you and sort of jumped in after you," Ash smiled at the stunned warrior. Then Natasha looked at Rei a little pink blush coming across her wet cheeks.

"Thanks and sorry about before," mumbled Natasha, her hair has escaped from the bandana ad was now streaming over her face as she stared at the sheets under her.

"It's ok. I knew you' be angry but I didn't think you would be that angry," Rei smiled at her and Natasha show s she looked up, a little blush coming over his cheeks too.

There was a knock as the door before the devil from Natasha's nightmares opened the door. Tala entered the room, hair dripping wet.

"Rei Kai needs a word with you," Tala's voice went icy cold as he saw Natasha sitting up in bed.

Rei obeyed and left with Tala without another word. There was silence in the cabin apart from the drip, drip from open window.

"I guess the storms over then," said Natasha putting her hands behind her head and lying back on the pillows.

"Yeah, I slept all the way through it. Only woke up when you were brought in here by Rei." Ash smiled as the window as sun shine shown through it, filling the cabin with warmth. Ash crawled over to the bed and looked at her companion who had her eyes closed.

"So we still on for operation glug, glug, glug?" asked Ask with a grim.

Natasha smiled at the remark, her eyes still closed.

"I think so, once I'm up to it." With that Natasha yawned and still smiling fell into the arms of the Sand Man.

Quiet a wile behind the Fire Phoenix on another ship with black sails, a boy sat in the rigging, a telescope in hand pressed to his blue eye.

"Their up ahead, Capt'n!"

A teenage with bright orange hair stood on desk, his black high necked coat billowing in the wind. He has an ear ring in his right ear, which sparkled in the rising dawn. His eyes were bright ocean blue-green in colour and as sharp as an eagle's. His brown leather boots sea washed and dirty. His white shirt was loose and slightly scruffy in some places.

"We've getting closes. I'm coming of you Kai and taking back what it rightfully belongs to me." The boy laughed a deep throaty laugh and his crew laughed with him. The ship drew closer and closer to the Fire Phoenix. 'It's almost time to pay up Kai.'


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry i haven't updated in a wile i've been very busy with another story so i'm sorry i'll up date when i can but i don't have any ideas

thankz for the support xx

Chapter 7

A ship with black ripped sails loomed out of the mist and fog. 'The Black Falcon' shone silver against the coal black of the wooden boards that made up the ship. A boy stood on the prow of the ship, his eyes peering thought the swirling misted as if looking for something. Then a voice, a voice so distant but so familiar to Kai it made him start up in fear.

"It's mine. It was mine from the beginning and now…It's time to pay up Kai." The boy's roaming eyes suddenly stared straight into Kai's crimson ones. His head tilted to the side and a smirked played across his face; "Times up Kai."

Kai awoke with a start, cold sweat dripping from his face onto his sheets. He was breathing heavily as if he'd been running for miles. Closing his eyes again he tried to slow the breathing down. His arm was throbbing horribly were his mark of Yang was. After a wile he opened his eyes again and they roamed round the room checking and double checking that everything was in place. After, her let out a long low sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair, the sweat making it stand up. Kai swung his legs off the end of his bed and strolled over to the cabin door, pulling his black top over his head and wrapping his white scarf round his neck. It was still dark but you could just see a gold and pink horizon to the east. Tala emerged from another cabin from hearing Kai's foot steps across the floor boards. Tala stopped as he saw the captain dunk his head in a water barrel under the stairs to the wheel.

"Capt'n, you ok?" Tala asked timidly but the other response he got were one or two bubbles blossoming to the surface.

Tala grabbed Kai by the shoulders and heaved him out of the barrel; Kai spat out a load of water into Tala's face.

"What did you do that for?" grumbled Kai still spitting out mouthfuls of water.

"To stop you from drowning, Capt'n. Is something wrong?" Kai pauses for a moment before,

"Get the crew up here and head for shore." With that Kai walked away to the star board side, gazing out at the water.

Tala disappeared down another trap door where all the crew apart from Rei, Natasha, Ash, Bryan, Tala and Kai slept. With in five minutes the crew were up on deck climbing the rigging, hoisting sails and keeping a look out.

"So where are we heading for?" Tala looked round for Kai but he has vanished. "Kai?"

Kai was standing back up against the wall under the stairs to the wheel.

"Kai what are you doing under there?" Natasha had appeared from Rei's cabin and was now staring at Kai, looking a little puzzled.

"Nothing," Kai said sharply before stepping out from under the stairs.

"So where are we headed?" Tala asked coming over to Kai, who jumped at his sudden appearance.

"I didn't say where. I just said shore."

"Ok then what port?"

"Anyway where just get to land." And with that Kai turned on his kneel and darted for his cabin. But just before he reached it, Rei came out of his cabin and Kai grabbed hold of him.

"Rei I want you to keep an eye on Natasha. Don't let her out of our sight. Not even for a second."

"Y…yes of course Capt'n," Rei spluttered looking startled. "Why?"

"Don't want her wondering around by herself," Kai said briskly before disappearing into his cabin.

Rei stared at the door with slight shock. 'I didn't have a soft spot for Natasha, did he?' Rei shock his head as Natasha approached.

"What was all that about?" questioned Natasha leaning against the wall by Rei.

"Don't know but something is wrong with Kai this morning," Rei mumbled still staring at the door.

"What did he ask you about?"

"He asked me to keep an eye on you and not to let you out of my sight." Natasha frowned, a little confused.

"Kai asked you to do that? But he hates me."

"I know as much as you but I think we better go back into the cabin." Rei opened the wooden door to the cabin and they entered.

Rei flopped onto the bed with his eyes closed and gave a great sigh. Natasha stood against the wall opposite him, her hands behind her back and her eyes fixed on Rei's calm face.

"Rei," Natasha whispered tentatively. "What happened to you, in your past I mean?"

Rei opened his eyes again and his eyes met Natasha's gaze. Rei smiled.

"You know, you're the first person to ever ask me that Natasha."

Natasha came over and sat down next to Rei on the bed.

"Tell me," begged Natasha.

"Well for a start I hated my father," Rei paused and looked at Natasha, who was wide eyed. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curies. You say you hate it here but yet you don't ever leave. I want to know why."

Rei looked at the wooden floor boards, his amber eyes shinning in the dark.

"Well my father was…well not a nice man. He would beat my mother if she tried to stop him from beating me and when I was eight I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away and never looked back once. Got the first ship I could get and have been here ever since. I met Ash on the road to the port. I saved her life and she became indebt to me. I can't leave here because Kai wouldn't let me and I have no where else to go. No money to start a new and better life."

Rei looked up at Natasha's stunned and shocked face. She had never known about what had happened to Rei and now that she did…it was horrible. Natasha felt a tear trickle down her soft cheek. Rei's hand out stretched to her cheek. He whipped away the tear.

"Don't cry Natasha. Not because of me. I'm over it now, I don't care," Rei whispered as he sunk off the bed to sit next to Natasha.

"But I never know and I was so mean to you before." Another tear fell.

"Natasha, the last thing I want to see is you crying because of my past, ok," Rei spoke firmly but his hand was gentle as he whipped the tear away again.

"I'm sorry," Natasha whispered with a small smile.

"It's ok but tell me about yours. I don't know much about that, apart from your Kai's sister. What was your mother like?" Natasha smiled dreamy.

"She was wonderful. We lived on an island with a small tribe. The beaches stretched for miles and the ocean was blue some days and green or aqua the next. Crabs would scuttle across the sand and we'd chase them for hours, laughing our heads off; building sand castles, swimming in the sea or looking in rock pools for animals. And then when the day was done we'd go home and light a fire and sit round it telling stories and drinking Coco too. We used to have lots of friends on the island that came to play with us. One of them that I remember was a boy called Brooklyn who was very competitive with Kai. He wanted to sail too and get a better ship then Kai. They used to make stupid beats, they used to make me laugh. I don't know what happened to him but he loved Mum's cooking, she would make cakes and lots of sweets and the best desserts you could think of. She could sew and do anything you wanted. Mother used to make me my cloths and teach me how to sew." Natasha sighed but then looked sadly up at Rei.

"But what happened?" asked Rei putting an arm round Natasha.

"Then mother fell sick. Father left before I was born so I never know him. Me and mother has to take a ship to the main land to get her to a doctor. I didn't like being alone in the house even if I was with Kai. I was scared that something might happen. So I had to go with her. The normal herbal medicines weren't working on her. I was four at the time and didn't understand things like illness or death. We left Kai on the island, he could take care of himself for one night and there weren't enough spaces on the ship to get him on. He was going to get the next ship out after us, the next day. He was five. That night mother's illness got worse and the storm hit us hard. We waited for it to pass but as we neared the coast the ship hit the rocks. I grabbed a piece of wooden as I swam for dear life. Grabbed mother and started swimming as hard as I could. But after a wile I grow so weak that I passed out. Next think I know I was lying on a sandy beach, clutching my mother's hand. I shook her but she didn't wake up. Her skin was pale and…" Natasha took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I started to cry. I was only four and I had lost my mother and my brother. Where could I go? I didn't even know were I was. I started screaming, hell I don't know why. I didn't help the pain inside or anything but I just did it. After a wile I fell asleep again in my mother's dead arms. I…I didn't want to let her go. That's how Mariah's mother found me. She took me in and raised me with Mariah. Mariah was like my sister." With that Natasha fell silent, gazing glassy eyed down at the floor.

"What was your mother's name Natasha?" asked Rei drawing Natasha close to him.

"Nena," mumbled Natasha with a smile.

"That's a beautiful name," Rei whispered with a smile.

"Yeah it is. It means young girl. She was only thirty one when she died." Natasha rested her head on Rei's shoulder with her eyes closed.

"I wish I could have met her," Rei said looking down at Natasha's peaceful face.

"Yeah I wish you could have too." Natasha's words trailed off as her mind strayed off to a long sandy beach with blue water that sparkled in the moon light.

Natasha moaned as she felt someone touching her arm. She grabbed the hand but then loosened her grip on it. Natasha didn't want to move, she was too comfortable.

"Natasha…Natasha." Natasha moaned again, opening her eyes blearily.

"R…Rei." Her eyes snapped open as she saw the bright amber eyes.

"Finally you're awake. Tala came in and said I have to give a hand out on deck, said it's important." Natasha lifted her head from Rei's shoulder.

"But I thought Kai say…"

"Apparently it's on Kai's orders," Rei said but his eyes didn't seem convinced. "Just stay in the cabin and don't let anyone in. I'll lock the door, ok?"

"Oh ok." Natasha looked away from Rei, her blue eyes full of worry.

"Please don't worry, I'll be back soon ok," Rei reassured put a hand on Natasha's shoulder before getting to his feet. He winked at her and she smiled make at him. With a last smile, he left the cabin, closing and locking the door behind him.

Natasha drew her legs into her chest and stared around the cabin. A shiver ran down her spine. Something wasn't right. The air in the cabin swirled horribly around her as she backed herself up against the walk. Natasha's eyes flickered to the window, flog pressed against it as thick as a blanket. The ship was still and quiet. Even the sound of men outside had faded to just a mumble almost like the hum of bees. The wind whistling through the boards fell silent too. The whole ship seemed to be waiting, waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly a hand came out of no where to cramp across her mouth. Natasha let out a scream of surprise but the fingers under there gloves tightened over her mouth, the nails through the leather digging deep into her skin. Natasha's eyes screwed up in pain; tears issuing from the closed lids.

"Keep you're mouth shut, Natasha and we won't hurt you." The voice was low in a whisper but she could hear every word. That voice sounded familiar. Natasha continued to yell and struggled. The hand grabbed her throat and her head was hit against the cabin wall. Dazed she looked at the persons face but all she could see was a black smug.

"I told you to be quiet." The voice snapped and the grip tightened.

Natasha clutched the hands holding her, scratching at them and attempting to kick the holder. The holder pulled from the wall and the whole world went black as a sharp pain flared up in the region of her stomach. Natasha's body crumpled onto the fist imbedded into her stomach. The boy pushed her off his hand and caught her shoulders with the other and supported her legs with the other. The boy's smiled as he stared at Natasha's calm face under the hair covering it. He got to his feet with Natasha in his arms and tossed a scrap of paper to the floor before disappearing through the wall he had come through, Natasha in arms.

The cabins normal sounds came back abruptly. The whistling through the wood, the sound of men work, the ships rocking and movement were back to normal. The misted had lifted, the only thing out of the ordinarily was the scrap of paper floating round the cabin, before settling on top of Rei's writing desk, strewn with papers and maps. Its spidery black ink read – '_The payment has been made. What was meant to be mine is now mine_.'

A key turned in the lock and Ash entered looking around for Natasha.

"Hey Natasha, you in here?" Ash's voice echoed in the gloom of them cabin; only the creaks of the floor boards answered her. 'She must have gotten out," thought Ash glazing at the window but it wasn't open or even unlocked. Ash's red pupils dilated with fear. Natasha wasn't there. Ash's gaze fell on the desk were the paper lifted gently in the window through the boards. Ash snatched at it and scanned it. Her lips formed the words on the paper. Her eyes roamed the door before she dashed out of the cabin again.


	8. Sorry Guys

Sorry people I've been very busy with exams and writers block but I am writing the story. I will update the story when I can. Please review and let me know what you think. I like to know what people think or if I can change things to make it better. So I will update soon. I'm on chapter 8 about half way through. Hope you enjoy to story. Constructive comment are very welcome. I've got a new story I might put up so watch out for that. Let me know your fave bits and stuff so i can see what I'm doing right.

Take care

I'll update soon

Luv

Sophie xxxxx 3 and Natasha (She's been waiting for the update too) ¬¬


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

HEllo People Sorry that i haven't updated lately but i've been busy doing alot of stuff and i lost my notes on the story :S not good. But i thought i mite change some bits and pieces in chapter 8 cause i wasn't completely happy with it. Hope you enjoy it and please please please review cuz i like to know i'm doing something right. over and out till next time

Annika XXX

Chapter 8

Natasha's head gave an unearthly throb causing her to awaken. She made as if to clutch her head but the head never reached it. Instead a loud clink rang is her ears. Her blue eyes opened a fraction and her blue spot lights roamed the cabin. It was a dark cabin, dimly lit with one candle, low in its holder. She tried to sit up but found it very difficult. Chains clung to her legs, arms and wrist make impossible to move. Natasha stared at the dark wooden wall to her right, her eyes going slightly out of focus. Natasha's eyes blinked again. Natasha gasped and tried to pull further away from the wall. The once solid wall had turned into almost glass but as if a grey misted had been spread over it. Behind this she saw something that made her retch. What looked like men were working behind it, pulling on ropes and scrubbing the decks. But as she looked closer she saw that some of them has bits of sea creatures as part of there bodies or creatures crawling over them. One man has octopus tentacles; another has crabs sincere which snapped a pair of rope; some men where… skeletons. Natasha quivered with the thought. Living hearts were still beating under the rip cages, their lidless eyes staring around.

A black wooden door with gold handle and leaf patterns round the door opened. Natasha's eyes flickered to the door. She near screamed again, her eyes wide in their sockets. A skeleton stood there, a black high necked coat hung off its shoulders, the cuffs loose on its wrists. Its legs were encased in black trousers and his feet covered by dirty, brown, leather boots. Its rip cage could be seen through his loose white shirt, its heart still beating. Orange hair and flesh clung to his head; his blue-green eyes staring straight at her. Natasha's mouth was open in a silent scream.

"Don't you recognize me Natasha?" the skeleton asked in a teenage boy's voice.

Finally the scream that had been waiting to burst from Natasha did. The yell shook the cabin and could be hear for miles around.

"She's not there? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT THERE!?" Rei was going frantic. His usual rap was beginning to come loosen and fray. His eyes were wide as if begging Ash to say this was an April Fools joke. But it wasn't, Natasha was gone without a trace. Rei turned on his heel and started pacing the cabin, turning sharply at every wall. Ash bite her lip and fidgeted with the paper in her hand. Rei ran his fingers through his hair. Ash's ears pricked up as she heard footsteps running towards the cabin. Kai was framed in the door way, hair blowing in the wind, coat billowing behind him. He looked like the devils messenger. The look on his face was that of fury, an eternal flame burning in his eyes.

"Where is Natasha?" Kai hissed through gritted teeth.

"Ah yes…mmmm about that Kai…Natasha's….gone." Ash twisted the paper in her hands, looking shiftily at Kai from under her streaked hair.

Kai faces seemed to slacken for a second before his eyes narrowed again with his lips pursed together.

"What?" Kai hissed. "Rei I thought I told you to look after her."

"I did but…" Kai interrupted him.

"No buts Rei, you know what this means, Tala!" Tala entered through the wooden door.

"It's Tala's fault!! He told me that you wanted me out on deck!" Rei was fuming, he'd never let anything happen to Natasha by choice. Rei's eyes turned from their normally kind state to bright and warning full. Kai raised his eye brows.

"Tala is this true?" At this Tala scowled at Rei.

"So what if it is. We're better off without her."

"You twit Tala." Kai smacked Tala over the back of the head with the back of his hand. "You don't realise what you've done!"

Ash folded her arms staring at the captain's accuse face. She's never seen Kai like that before about anyone, no matter whom they where.

"Come on then Kai, what has he done? I mean I thought you hated Natasha or was that just an act?"

"Shut up Beast! You don't know what you're talking about!!" Kai exclaimed spitting at Ash, whose eyes had flared up at the sound of beast. But she let it go.

"Well then what's so important about her that it makes you go nuts when she's missing?"

Kai stared at the floor. His fists that were clenched had loosed and realisation came across his face. His eyes darted to Ash hand which still clutch to the piece of paper.

"Let me see that paper you're holding Ash," Kai said quite coolly.

Ash's eyes narrowed but she reluctantly handed over the piece of paper. Kai stanched it from her, skimming the spidery words upon it.

"You're welcome," Ash said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"So it is you," whispered Kai his eyes narrowed with an evil glint is his red seas.

"Who? Who's taken Natasha?" Rei blurted out.

"Brooklyn, my old friend from the island Natasha and I used to live on."

"But why would he have taken Natasha?" asked Rei confused about this whole business.

"Years and years ago Brooklyn and I were very competitive. Betted about everything; like 100 gold to see who could run some where faster. Stupid but one time we were being silly, I was about 4, he was about 5 and Natasha was 3 I think. Anyway I made a bet that I could beat him in a sword fight. He bet he could beat me and placed all his toys on it. I was stupid enough to beat with Natasha because back then she was important to me. I never realised Brooklyn would take it seriously. He fancied Natasha and by the sounds of things he still does. Anyway he won and said could he have Natasha now. I said no mum would go mad and I didn't mean it. He got angry and swore he wouldn't rest until Natasha was his. I thought he was just being over dramatic and forgot about it till now. I can't let him have Natasha; he won't win that beat by taking her."

"And there I thought you actually had a soft spot for Natasha," Ash smirked.

Natasha screamed and screamed until she felt a bony hand clamp across her mouth. Seeing the bones in front for her eyes made her scream and cry louder than before, if that's possible.

"Shut the hell up," the skeleton whispered, pressing down harder to her lips, muffling some of the noise. Unknowing to Natasha, a bony finger extended towards her tear streaming eye. "Open your eyes Natasha or I'll have to make you." Natasha cessed screaming, What should she do? Open her eyes to the fear of this skeleton or keep them shut? Ever so slowly she opened her eyes. Her eyes were blurry with tears which soon moved. She wished they hadn't for there was the skeleton again. She tried not to scream again. Natasha's eyes watered as the skeleton's index finger extended towards her eye. "I see now," it whispered its bony finger now tracing her jaw line. "You're one of them, I never now before." Its mouth curled. Natasha's eyes were clouded with a green mist, which swirled lazily across her pupil. "Think clearly Natasha. Calm down and see with eyes unclouded by the truth."

Natasha tried to calm herself, trying not to focus on the skeleton above her. But what did it mean: See with eyes unclouded by the truth? Natasha swallowed deep breaths to feed her lungs but it was no use she couldn't calm down. The skeleton sighed in exasperation.

"Look at me and blink hard," the skeleton said taking her chin into its bony hand.

Natasha did as she was asked. Natasha stared straight at the skeleton and shivered. Then she blinked, screwing her eye lids together as hard as she could then let them fly open again.

Natasha gasped at the sight she now saw, a teenage boy from her past. He looked nothing like a skeleton now. His blue-green eyes pierced into Natasha's. A hooped earring was visible from under neither his orange hair. His coat collar rose above his neck with a loose white shirt hanging loose over his body. His brown leather boots were sea washed and dirty, his jet black trousers clinging to his thin legs.

"Brooklyn, is that you? What's going on?" Brooklyn smirked sitting down next to her chained body.

"Yes it is me Natasha, and I've missed you so. I thought you'd died in that ship wreck then I found out you'd survived, made me happy." Brooklyn stroked Natasha cheek lovely. Natasha tried to pull away from his touch. She had a funny feeling about this.

"Why did you capture me?" Natasha whispered, trying to move further away.

"Why do you think? I love you Natasha. I've always loved you. Even when I was a child I loved you. When Kai made that bet with you as the prize, I couldn't say no." Brooklyn licked his lips as his eyes wondered over Natasha tense body, lying there helplessly. "And now I have you. I'll never give you up."

"You're mad," Natasha whispered shivers running like spiders all over her body. "I only ever liked you as a friend." Brooklyn stood up with a start.

"You will love me by the end Natasha. You will." Suddenly out of nowhere his hand flew out of nowhere and slapped her hard on the cheeky. Natasha head flew to the side. Blinking tears out of her eyes she turned her eyes back to Brooklyn. His blue eyes where full of anger. This wasn't the Brooklyn she knew; Seemed that Kai was not the only one who had changed after all these years.

"You will love me Natasha," whispered Brooklyn in silence anger.

At that moment a tall, dark skinned man burst in. Natasha recognized him as one of the boys who used to tease her as a child.

"Sir the Fire Phoenix on our tail." Brooklyn turned to him annoyed at the interruption.

"Won't they ever go away?" Brooklyn hissed as he swept out of the cabin followed by the coloured man, leaving Natasha alone in that dark cabin. Tears sprung to her eyes. She didn't want to be here. Natasha didn't even love Brooklyn and she knew deep down in her heart that he would never let her go. She missed Rei and Ash but mostly she missed Rei. Natasha closed her eyes as tears slipped down her cheeks. Ash was right she had feelings for him.

"Told you so chicky." Natasha head flow up off the bed. Natasha gasped at the sight of Ash standing at the end of the bed. Natasha grinned still staring at her best friend.

"Ash you're here? You've come for me!" Natasha exclaimed.

"Shush Nat, I'm not actually here." Natasha's face fell and tears started to fall again.

"What do you mean? You are here. You have to be. You have to get me out of here," Natasha cried struggling against the chains which held her away from freedom.

"I don't quite know what happened. I was just thinking about where you were and well here I am," Ash said coming to sit next to her friend. "Please don't cry Natasha," Ash begged smiling sympathetically at Natasha. "We'll get you out of here."

"Please hurry Ash. Brooklyn's mad. He wants me to fall in love with him," pleaded Natasha, trying to sit up. "But I don't love him Ash. I….." Natasha blushes at that moment. "I like someone else."

Ash smiled at Natasha. She didn't like seeing her friend like this. But what could she do? In this state she could do nothing.

"I know Natasha. It's ok." Ash looked at Natasha, then at her surroundings. Ash eyes narrowed then widened again suddenly before snapping shut again.

"Ash?" Natasha said in alarm.

Ash's eyes flew open again. Her breathing was harsh and in short pants. She clutched her chest. After a minute she calmed herself down again she spoke in silence disbelief and fear.

"Brooklyn…He's not a normal human. This is much worse then I realised," Ash muttered under her breath as she gazed at the wooden floor.

"What is it Ash?" Natasha asked starting to panic.

"Brooklyn isn't well alive. He's dead. He died 12 years ago on his way to the main land. There was a terrible storm and they were wrecked out at sea." Ash's eyes turned to Natasha worried face. Natasha face turned to panic.

"But how come he's back?"

"That bet that Kai made with him. That's why he wants you because you are bound to him by that bet. He'll not stop or die until you are his." Ash stared at Natasha shocked face.

"ASH PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE! I can't stay here." Tears slipped from Natasha eyes like a river.

"We will get you out of here as soon as we can. I promise." Ash attempted to wipe some of the tears from Natasha face but her touch had no effect on them. Natasha stared pleadingly at Ash. Then Natasha's eyes widened as she saw her best friend beginning to fade before her eyes.

"Ash don't leave me!! I don't want to be alone!! Please!" Natasha begged sobs bursting out of her.

"I'll come back soon. Don't worry." Ash smiled warming at Natasha. Then Ash was gone. Just like a ghost or a drifting breeze, gone just like that.

Natasha lay there sobbing bitterly. Now she knew why she was here. Because of a stupid bet Kai made years ago. Now she realised why Brooklyn had said 'See with eyes unclouded by the truth." She could see what he should have been like if it hadn't been for their bond. Natasha eyes closed with a sigh. It was funny but Natasha wanted to be back on the boat with Rei and Ash.

So Natasha does have feelings for Rei... will that make matters worse or will it help the situation? how are they going to get Natasha off the ship? Or will it be from the fry-pan into the fire situation? U'll have to wait and u my dears P


End file.
